The present invention relates to a tie arrangement, and particularly to a tie arrangement for securing the cathode ray tube (CRT) circuit board onto the CRT neck.
Apparatus such as televisions, monitors and oscilloscopes needs a displaying device, i.e., CRT to demonstrate the desired result on the screen. Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional CRT 10 and a CRT board 62 are shown, wherein the CRT board 62 is to be secured onto the CRT cap 61 having a plurality of interconnecting pins 611 on the CRT cap 61 to provide the electrical connection with the CRT board 62, which has a socket 64 to receive all the interconnecting pins 611 on the CRT cap 61. However, such an insertion interconnection between the CRT cap 61 and the CRT board 62 is poor and is confined to a very small connecting area, thus the maintainer might loosen this connection unconsciously. Furthermore, due to the fragility of the glass CRT neck and said small connecting area, cracks may occur in the CRT neck.
Another type of such an interconnection between the CRT cap and the CRT board is to add an adhesive on the circumference of the contact area thereof. However, such a connection still fails to overcome the problem of said small connecting area. Thus, an alternative interconnecting device is needed to provide a larger connecting area as to secure the CRT board onto the CRT cap and overcome said problem.